


In the Palm of Your Hand

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Fate, M/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a boat under the stars, Athelstan is having thoughts and Ragnar sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Palm of Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Prompt hour 6: Waves

In the night, waves lap at the ship. They should lull Athelstan back to sleep, but he strains to listen for changes in their strength and height. They´re in the palm of nature´s hand.

Next to him, Ragnar has curled up, dead to the world, a heavy weight on his arm. 

Athelstan hoists himself up, so he might stay awake longer. It´s not ideal, with the men around them, but otherwise they wouldn´t be here, together under the stars. And isn´t that just inappropriate?

Out here, though, they hold each other´s destiny and Athelstan craves to know what it means.


End file.
